


See the Stars Again

by MissMason123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Galra prisoner!Matt, Galra prisoner!Shiro, I also guess, M/M, Panic Attacks, Shatt if you squint, Teen rating for appearance of panic attacks, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMason123/pseuds/MissMason123
Summary: "Matt was curled up tight in the corner, arms locked heavily around his knees. He was totally unresponsive; not even a slight movement to indicate he’d heard what Shiro had said... “I can’t… I can’t do this Shiro… We’re going to get caught for sure-”."





	See the Stars Again

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this as a way to brainstorm a skit me and friend are doing. That is my excuse for it being short. Enjoy, and let me know in the comments what you thought!

“Matt come on, if we’re going we need to go now.” Shiro said softly from his position by the door. He’d been watching the movement of the sentries, timing the patrols. “Matt…?” He turned to the other man in the cell. 

Matt was curled up tight in the corner, arms locked heavily around his knees. He was totally unresponsive; not even a slight movement to indicate he’d heard what Shiro had said. The taller man walked over, crouching in front of his best friend. 

He placed his hand gently on his shoulder, the slight pressure of it shocking Matt out of his position. “I can’t… I can’t do this Shiro… We’re going to get caught for sure-” 

“Matt-” 

“And then we’ll be thrown out into space, or we’ll be executed, and I’ll never get to see my family again. Oh God I’ll never see my family again, what about my parents, and Katie?! Who’s going to look after-!”

“Matt! Calm down!” Shiro grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. “Matt, please,” he whispered, his grip relaxing. “You need to calm down.”

Matt was breathing heavily, eyes wide but staring at nothing. _You’re never going to see your family again… They’ll live without you…_ A voice whispered darkly in his head. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!” He cried, clawing at his hair and pulling harshly on it.

Shiro wasn’t sure how to react. He’d never seen anything like this come from the other man. Even when they were studying at the Garrison together, Matt’s panics had never gotten this bad.

He gently pried Matt’s hands away from his hair, trying not to pull much more on it. He continued to hold onto them, rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles. “I need you to breathe with me, okay?” He spoke quietly, almost as if he was speaking to a spooked animal.

Matt nodded, his mind clearing slightly as his self-mutilation stopped. He watched the rise and fall of the other’s shoulders, copying them as much as he could. As his breathing slowed, his head was able to fully clear itself of the mess left behind from the panic attack.

It took about five minutes, or what Shiro assumed to be five minutes, to calm Matt down. And during the whole time he’d never let go of his hands. “You feeling any better now?” He asked.

Matt let out a shaky breath, before nodding with a small smile. “Yeah, thanks Shiro…” He leaned heavily against the wall behind him, closing his eyes. “I just… What if we never get out of here?”

He reopened his eyes to look properly at the other man. “The Galra have done unspeakable things to us… What if the next time they take us, they kill us…? Or worse, force us to work for them…?”

His words stunned Shiro to silence.

He reached up to face, running his fingers lightly over the prominent scar running across the bridge of his nose. His forelock, once black, was now a shocking white in colour. He knew too well what the Galra were capable of.

“I won’t let that happen.”

He shifted on the floor, positioning himself to sit next to Matt instead of in front of him. He wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulders, pulling him tightly to his side. “I’ll make sure we see the stars again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I made Matt suffer


End file.
